


In Your Name I Find Meaning

by tryslora



Series: Weavers [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, College, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Discussions of Abortion/Choice, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, Stiles Runs Away, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles left Beacon Hills behind when he graduated. College brings challenges he wasn’t expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Name I Find Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel for a long fic which will begin posting as a Work In Progress beginning on Sunday 2/24/2013. It was written for Prompt #6 - Family for the fullmoon_ficlet community on Livejournal. Of course, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf; I just like to play with them.

Stiles is pretty sure that when he sees two blue lines on the little plastic stick, his answer isn’t supposed to be _Shit_. But Cass echoes that same word, hissed out under her breath, the sound rough and heavy.

A moment later she curls into Stiles, tears soaking his shoulder, and he rubs her back while murmuring nonsense words about how everything’s going to be okay and he’ll be there for her the whole way and don’t worry, he’s got her.

He feels like he’s lying, because what the hell does he know about shit like this? He’s only nineteen, and on his own, and still feels like he’s pretending to be an adult. But that doesn’t matter now. He and Cass, they’re bound, right? That little blue line means there’s a person with both their blood brewing inside of her, and if Stiles knows anything, it’s that family means more than anything.

So they’ll get through. Somehow.

#

He meets Cass for the first time at group. He doesn’t want to go, but the university therapist insists, claiming that grief is the root of his sleeping issues. Stiles is pretty sure it has nothing to do with his dad’s death, and everything to do with _how_ he died, but he can’t explain the paranormal trauma out loud, so he just goes to the session and hopes she’ll shut up about it.

He walks in for the first session and finds himself somehow sitting next to the one redhead in the room. It’s strangely comforting to see her, and shocking when she smiles at him rather than seeming to ignore his presence. They all introduce themselves—first names only—and say a little about what grief they are trying to get past. Stiles talks about how his mom died years ago, and his dad died just before he graduated high school. Cass reaches over and covers her hand with his, squeezing lightly. Her dad left when she was five, and her mom’s car flipped this summer. Her mom and sister were killed instantly. Cass was a miracle that walked away.

So maybe the therapist is right; it feels good to share grief.

They go out for coffee that night, and three days later they catch a movie. By the time Stiles has been at college a month he can call Cass his girlfriend, and sex and a shared bed help them both sleep through the night.

He’s pretty sure this isn’t what his therapist meant for him to get out of group, but it’s working so he isn’t going to give it up.

#

By the time Cass figures out she’s pregnant, she’s already almost three months along. There is a slim, tiny period where they can talk about what to do, and Stiles does his best to bite his tongue.

This isn’t where his life is supposed to go, but he _wants_ this child. He has no family left—no _blood_ family, and the pack doesn’t count anymore. But it isn’t fair to do this to a girl. It’s Cass’s choice, and Stiles gives her the space to make her decision.

If he has to, he’ll go with her and hold her hand. He doesn’t know if he _loves_ her, but they’ve been together for a while and well, it’s good. It’s more than friendship, anyway.

“So, if I decide to have this baby, what would we do?” Her voice is soft when she finally says it, her body shaking. Stiles just folds his arms around her and holds on tight.

“We’d love it,” he says. “Together. You and me and the baby.” Because right then that’s the most important thing he can think of.

She sighs into a sob, and Stiles wonders if this is how it will be until the baby is born. Until his baby is born. _Their_ baby.

So maybe his eyes get a little misty too.

#

The baby, when she comes, has terrible timing. Cass is in the middle of a final when the contractions start in earnest, and she makes Stiles call her Spanish professor to let him know she’ll need a makeup for the next day’s final in that. She is a whirlwind of planning, worried as much about her grades and Stiles’s unfinished final project in Sociology as she is about giving birth. 

But when the baby arrives, everything else gets pushed away. It is thirty hours of painful labor; by the end of it Stiles’s hand aches from being squeezed unmercifully. Cass is sweaty, her strawberry blonde hair lying limp against her face, but her smile glows. She holds the little girl to her breast, and Stiles thinks his heart might break when the infant latches on and begins to suck, her eyes closed in fierce concentration.

The baby is red-faced and pale-haired, with bright blue eyes when they are open, rimmed with long lashes. She is the most incredible thing Stiles has ever seen, and his heart twists with the realization that she is his daughter. His blood.

His family.

For a moment he thinks of Scott and he wants to take a picture and text it. But Scott doesn’t have this number, and Stiles can’t make that connection again. Beacon Hills is another life; Stiles cut that cord as best he could. Someday he’ll find a way to cut it permanently.

When Cass sleeps, Stiles takes the baby and cradles her in his arms. He reaches out slowly, watching her eyes cross before he touches her nose, rubbing lightly across the bridge until she closes her eyes. She sighs, then throws her arms wide, eyes open and startled, and Stiles laughs.

“Don’t worry, Molly,” he murmurs, brushing a kiss against her head. “I’ve got you. You and your mom and me, we’re family now. And I’m never going to leave you behind.”


End file.
